Girl Squirrel
The Little Girl Squirrel is an antagonist to Wart in Disney's 1963 hit The Sword in the Stone and quickly falls in love with him. Her chittering noises are provided by Ginny Tyler. Personality Though her appearance was brief, the little squirrel was excited, cheerful and determined to make Wart her mate and earn his love. Despite seeming ditzy and lacking in intelligence, she was dedicated to Wart enough to save him from the wolf. ''The Sword in the Stone'' In the film, the little girl squirrel is first seen meeting Wart as a squirrel eye to eye, face to face, when the both of them were running up to each other. She then clicked her tongue and chattered, then did a quiet, sexy chatter. Wart then looked down both ways, and the female won't let him get by (when Wart leaned to the right, she followed him and chattered, "Gekkin!", and when he leaned to the left, she followed him and chattered, "Whewwww!"). She then jumped around and chattering excitedly (like, "Eeh! Ka-ka, woo-kee-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka!"). Later, she keeps pestering him, even though Wart tried to keep her away from him. Also, when Wart put her tail on herself and ran off, she picked it up and looked at Wart while giggling, and then chittered, "Ooohh!" (like an in-love sound). She even grabbed him by the face and kissed him (three times). Also, while chasing Wart (who hid in Merlin's tail), the little girl squirrel went over to Merlin and smiled (which meant that she kindly asked him where Wart went), and Merlin pointed at his tail, and the female found Wart and continued annoying him and chasing him all over the place, with Merlin singing "A Most Befuddling Thing". While chasing the Wart, when she saw the wolf getting ready to eat him, she saved Wart by chewing on the wolf's leg, causing him to yelp. Wart then put him in a log and had him floating down a river. The female squirrel was then found behind a rock nuzzling Wart, glad that he's still alive. However, when Wart turned back into human form (thanks to Merlin), she got shocked, ran up her tree, and started crying. She was last seen watching Wart and Merlin head back to the castle, still sobbing. It is unknown what her fate will be after the events of the movie. Gallery Trivia *She even sniffed the Wart when she was near him (which means that she was starting to get to know him). *Also, when Wart put his hands on her nose to push her away from him, she got excited and did the same to him, and then grabbed his arms and placed them on her nose, and started chittering excitedly again (which proves that something's wrong with her, or maybe she thought he was communicating with her). *When Wart scratched his head in thought, she scratched it for him, harder (which proves that she is stupid, or she just thought he had an itch on his head). *Rebecca Handler was once rumored to voice her. *Also, when she was chattering, it sounded like a maniacal "Eeh! Ka-ka, woo-kee-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka!". *When she charged at the wolf, she growled a high-pitched, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!". *When she was shocked and saw that Wart was really a human boy, she quietly chattered, "Chicku?". *When the squirrel was crying in her tree hole, she crying sounded like a high-pitched "Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!". *Some fans have nicknamed her "Hazel". Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Idiots Category:Foiled Characters Category:Comedy Characters